


“You find something you care about and it’s taken from you.”

by jakeann



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeann/pseuds/jakeann
Summary: Jus my thoughts on Brooklyn 99 ending!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	“You find something you care about and it’s taken from you.”

Brooklyn 99 is ending! The PAINN is real. Honestly, every moment of watching the show was absolute bliss. I first watched it in November 2019 when I had just finished binge-watching Friends. I wasn’t expecting to fall in love with everything about the show, but here I am—almost 15 months of obsessing over the show.

Brooklyn 99, for me, has undoubtedly been the best show out there. It was my friend and my therapist. It’s not like I wasn’t anticipating the news, but this is too much to take in and I teared up a bit when I heard it. I usually can’t re-watch stuff, but I have watched B99 5 times. I am in love with every character in the show. I read a Tumblr quote or something that read, “My favourite B99 in character is whosoever happens to be on the screen at that moment” and it’s so true! The show ticked all my boxes—it was well-scripted, hilarious, progressive, inclusive and feminist. I know more about the cast than I know about myself. They all seem like good people too. Andy has my heart! Thanks to him for making me fall in love with The Lonely Island, Hollywood shows/movies and even America itself.

Do you know what hurts? The fact that years from now I’ll probably not be obsessed with the show as I am today and it’s sad because I don’t want to get over it. But we are wired to move on, whether or not we want to. I have no clue how I’ll watch the finale episode without getting my heart broken all over again.

I have promised myself that I’ll name my future kid/pet Jake. I also wish to decorate my future house with B99 merchandise and make it a tradition to watch B99 every year, at least once, when I start my own family.

It sucks that the show’s ending. Talking about it always alleviated my mood. I’ll miss the adrenaline rush waiting to catch the new episodes. But I do realize that it’s probably the best thing to do than stretching it for years. I am glad that the show is getting the ending that it deserves. I’ll miss Jake and Amy’s dorkiness. There is nothing that I would not miss. I hope, years from now, the cast will have a reunion of sorts. It’ll be so exciting to watch that. I can’t wait to catch these actors in other movies/shows. I hope Mike Schur and Dan Goor comes up with a new show since their writing is flawless.

I wish I had known the show after it ended so I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of watching it end. I am grateful to everybody, on and off the screen. Thanks for bringing joy to our lives. I am getting all emotional like Captain Holt in ‘Johnny and Dora’. These have, indeed, been the best years of my life.

Love to the show. You’ll be missed.

*here comes the waterworks*


End file.
